


I'm the long night, you're the morning

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [77]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: It had been too long since he had last seen them, and whilst Hikaru could get very imaginative with Skype sex, the real thing was so much better that Keito wasn’t quite done yet. He doubted he was ever going to be.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito/Yaotome Hikaru
Series: 500themes [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029878
Kudos: 1





	I'm the long night, you're the morning

**Title: **I’m the long night, you’re the morning

**Characters: **Okamoto Keito, Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

**Pairing: **Yaotome/Okamoto/Nakajima

**Rating: **NC-17

**Word count: **2.910

**Prompt: **[104\. Rippling tide](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html); [18 – Morning lazy sex](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

**N/A: **Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version. Title’s from Pink’s Is this thing on?.

A fourteen hours flight. Waiting for his luggage in Narita. Trying to will himself to walk past security and finally...

Keito couldn’t actually remember the last time he had felt so frustrated about being an idol.

When he had seen Hikaru, Yuto and his father waiting, he wished he could’ve acted like a normal person, run toward them and show just how happy he was to be home.

Instead he had had to settle for hugging his boyfriends the same way he had hugged his dad, trying to convey with just his eyes how much he had longed to see them.

The hour they had spent in the car had been slightly better, even though he still wasn’t too comfortable being affectionate with the two of them in front of his father.

Not that he minded, of course. He had laughed about it with Hikaru and Yuto the whole ride, teasing his son, turning to look at him from time to time as if he couldn’t believe he was actually there.

The feeling was very much mutual.

Keito had felt a little guilty to go home with Hikaru and Yuto instead of him, but when he had tried to voice his sorrow Kenichi had stopped him right away, telling him he shouldn’t have spent what little time he had there with an old man, and to have fun instead.

Had fun. He had used those exact words and had smirked, which had made Keito blush as hard as it hadn’t happened in a long time.

All in all, it was good to be home.

The moment they had finally made it inside the apartment, Keito had felt free; with an initiative he wouldn’t have normally taken, he tried to throw himself at both of them at the same time, kissing them taking turns until he was sure they had both had the same amount of that.

From there on, it was a complete blur.

It was morning now, or something like that; it was still a little dark outside, but Keito couldn’t find it in himself to move to find out what time it was.

Jet lag was a bitch, definitely, but he was glad he hadn’t overslept. He was going to stay only for a week, and he didn’t want to waste any of it sleeping.

He tried to turn around, but Hikaru’s arm was tight around his chest, preventing him from doing so. Keito wished he could’ve given a good look at the both of them, but for now he settled for watching Yuto sleep, his mouth slightly open and his chest rising and falling regularly, the image of pure peace on his face.

He got that; he was sure he must’ve slept the very same way, after last night.

But as sated as he felt, as much as he had liked the welcoming they both had reserved him, he was still itching. It had been too long since he had last seen them, and whilst Hikaru could get very imaginative with Skype sex, the real thing was so much better that Keito wasn’t quite done yet. He doubted he was ever going to be.

He was about to decide whether they were going to kill him if he would’ve waken them up, when he felt the arm around him tighten the hold.

Hikaru groaned in his ear, and the next thing Keito knew there were lips on the back of his neck, his boyfriend’s breath tickling him, making him shiver.

“’morning.” the elder muttered, his hand caressing Keito’s chest in a soothing matter. “What time is it?”

“I'm not really sure.” Keito replied, leaning his head back to rest against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I assume it’s really early, if you’re awake. But I was still kind of hoping we could wake Yutti up.”

Hikaru chuckled right against his skin, making Keito squirm a little.

“Under normal circumstance, that would lead to sure death.” he commented, then he moved his arm out of the way so that Keito could turn to face him. Hikaru stared at him fondly, leaning down to kiss him. “But I suppose that if it’s you, he’ll make an exception.” he murmured, and Keito got momentarily distracted by the feeling of those lips against his own, the feeling almost foreign to him.

“So I should...” Keito tried to say as soon as Hikaru pulled away, but the elder went straight back to the attack, impeding him to speak. It went on like that another couple of times, until it was Keito to push him off, chuckling. “Hikka!” he complained, shaking his head. Kami-sama, he had missed this so bad.

“Ok, fine. Wake Sleeping Beauty so I can resume having fun with you.” Hikaru caved, actually pouting.

“Sleeping Beauty’s awake.” came a muffled sound behind them, and Keito rushed to turn around to see Yuto brush his eyes, grunting. “I wasn’t used anymore to sleep with two people. Nor I was to the fact that you snore.” he opened his eyes, smiling at Keito. “But it’s beautiful to wake up with you here.” he conceded, rolling toward him until he was safe in between the elder’s arms.

Keito kissed the side of his head and chuckled, embarrassed.

“I'm sorry. I suppose I must’ve been really tired last night.” he justified himself.

Yuto raised his eyes to throw him a mischievous look and nodded.

“Not to mention that your wonderful boyfriends did their best to drain you.” he teased him, and was for sure starting to laugh of him, when Keito pulled his head up, kissing him and pretending it was just for the sake of shutting him up.

“I missed you.” Keito murmured then against his lips. “Both of you.” he added, turning to look at Hikaru, finding him smiling.

“We missed you too.” the eldest of them replied, his hands moving down to caress his hips. “But I bet it’s fun there, you should be so busy that you can avoid having time to miss us at all. So? How’s school going?” he asked, resuming his previous task and leaving a trail of kisses down his naked shoulder.

Yuto made an exasperated sound at that, sitting up.

“First of all.” he said, firm. “I'm selfish I actually want you to have time to miss me.” he informed him, smiling. “And besides, Hikaru, stop asking him silly question. Don’t pretend you don’t call him like ten times a day. I can hear you, you know? We do actually live in the same house.”

Keito laughed, even though he felt a little disappointed Hikaru got distracted from him to answer the younger.

“_Please_, at least I don’t pretend to misplace stuff to have an excuse to call him.” he replied, shaking his head and turning to look at Keito. “You might think it’s just been a few months, but he’s definitely gotten old. And he’s gotten a bit of a shrew, too.”

Keito got completely caught in the middle as Yuto jumped toward Hikaru, but he didn’t mind it at all.

He laughed, trying to make sense which limb belonged to whom as he tried to free himself from the tangle of their bodies.

Once he made it out, he rushed to hug Yuto’s waist, pulling him away from Hikaru.

“Can you please kill him next week?” he said close to his ear, successfully managing to make the younger stop what he was doing.

“I could consider it.” he replied, clearing his throat. “Provided you distract me good enough. I mean...” he chuckled. “I might be the one who’s gotten suddenly old, but I still can take it after last night. I don’t know about your _older_ boyfriend, there.” he said, throwing a daring look at Hikaru. Who, truth be told, for once didn’t take the bait.

“Come here.” he said instead, his eyes fixated on Keito. And all his boyfriend could do was surrender to that calling, possibly feeling like the most alluring thing he had heard in his whole life.

He crawled between Hikaru’s arms, accepting the kiss that came more than willingly, as he felt Yuto’s hands starting to roam on his naked back, eliciting a series of groans that Keito promptly muffled in Hikaru’s mouth.

Keito felt like he could barely breathe. He wished he could’ve split into two different people, to be able to focus the exact same amount on both Hikaru and Yuto, instead of feeling like this, torn, unable to decide to whose touch he wanted to surrender first.  
Hikaru was going slow, any rush drowned by the previous night; he caressed Keito’s hips in a circular motion, his mouth lazily attached to the younger’s neck, sucking a few marks here and there. Not without a certain melancholy, Keito thought they were now allowed those, since there was no make up artist in his near future who was going to complain about it.  
Yuto, instead, was taking things his way; he didn’t linger much of any safer body parts – leaving those to the eldest of his boyfriends – and brought his hand straight to Keito’s cock, stroking him firmly but still not even close to what Okamoto would’ve liked.

Keito pulled away from Hikaru just a little, rolling his head back and moaning, trying his best to ignore Hikaru’s amused stare.

“Yutti.” the eldest said, caressing down Keito’s face. “Put those hands to better use and prepare him, please.”

Keito didn’t miss the groan in his ear, but when he spoke Yuto did his best to sound disappointed.

“I don’t understand how that always falls on me. It’s like cooking a dinner I won’t get to eat.”

Hikaru laughed – hard – and so did Keito, despite the fact the he was the dinner in the metaphor.

“You can if you want to.” he turned around a little, teasing the younger. “Eat the dinner, I mean.”

Yuto winced, shaking his head.

“I hate it when you call my bluffs.” he muttered, reaching toward the nightstand, where the lube had been abandoned the night before. “And I’d be careful to disappoint the man who’s about to get his hands inside of you.” he smirked.

Hikaru smiled and hugged Keito when he sought refuge between his arms.

As Yuto got to work, the eldest of them kept talking low into Keito ears, trying to distract him from the discomfort. He kept telling him how good he was being, how much he had missed seeing him like that and that he was going to make sure he was going to give him something to remember them by for when he was going to be in New York, and...

And Keito couldn’t take it.

“Just do it.” he burst out, moving to escape Yuto’s fingers. He was brusque enough that the others two shared a worried look, but he didn’t bother explaining. “Just do it, Hikaru. Just get inside of me.” he all but ordered, and then he turned around to give him access, bringing a hand behind Yuto’s head and pulling him close to kiss him.

If Hikaru had any residual qualms, he didn’t show it; he grabbed Keito’s thigh, moving it so that it rested on top of his own leg, then moved even closer, teasing his entrance for just a split second before thrusting inside, as slowly as he possibly could.

Keito winced, both in pain and frustration, and hold on to Yuto for dear life, digging his teeth in his lower lip, enjoying immensely the moan the younger let out.

Once Hikaru bottomed out Keito took a moment to breathe, adjusting to his size; when he felt ready he rolled his hips a little, too overwhelmed to actually express verbally his wish for the elder to start moving.

Somehow, it felt more real than the past night; there wasn’t the same rush, there wasn’t the same frenzy, and Keito just laid there and enjoyed it, noticing all of those details about it that he thought he had forgotten.

Yuto stayed there a while, looking straight at him with an undecipherable expression on his face; after a few minutes, though, kicked the sheets off of the bed and moved lower. Keito knew perfectly where he was going, but he still half-screamed when he felt the younger’s mouth around his cock.

“Yutti...” was all he was able to say, bringing a hand through his hair, without forcing him, just keeping him there.

He remembered it. He remembered every single thing of it, every single thing he felt, it was all the same.

He shouldn’t have been so surprised; he had spent the past few months living off of those memories alone.

It felt too much, and this wasn’t used to, but that wasn’t weird either; his body forced the pleasure to rise, a rippling tide bringing back all of the memories and mixing them with what he was feeling right now, and it was soon too much.

He tried to warn them, somehow, but he only managed to let out a sound which didn’t sound like any word known to man, and with his hand still tight in Yuto’s hair he came inside his mouth, his body clenching so hard around Hikaru that he heard him hiss.

“I'm...” he tried to say after a while, feeling oversensitive from the orgasm and the way Hikaru kept pushing inside of him, Yuto finishing only then to lick him clean. “I'm sorry. It was...”

“Ssh.” Hikaru murmured, pressing his lips right behind his ear. “It’s okay. Everything’s okay.”

“Keito...” Yuto whined instead, and without waiting he grabbed his hand, bringing it on his cock.

Keito managed to focus long enough to stroke him, fast, his other arm around him, holding him tight, the younger’s face hid straight in his chest, panting and moaning against his skin.

He was the next to lose it, biting hard on a patch of Keito’s flesh whilst he came, hard, spilling in his hand.

“So good.” Hikaru said behind him, his breath uneven. “Both of you, you look so good.”

“Hikaru, I don’t think I can...” Keito started to say, the discomfort finally reaching him, but the elder interrupted him.

“I'm almost there.” he said, pressing his forehead against the back of his head and thrusting faster; true to his word, he came a short while later, holding him as tight as he could, chanting both of their names times and times again, as if he couldn’t stop.

Keito winced when he pulled out, but the way Hikaru rushed to hold him back between his arms felt soothing enough that he didn’t care.

Yuto reached them, abandoning his head against Keito’s chest, his fingers drawing patterns on his skin.

Keito didn’t want to speak, he didn’t want them to do that either. He wanted to stay in that bed, trying to cheat time.

Only, he couldn’t.

“I'm sorry.” Hikaru told him, kissing the side of his head. “I shouldn’t have mentioned you getting back. At least, not less than twenty-four hours since you got there.”

Leave it to Hikaru to figure out what had put him in a bad mood right away.

“You’re a good boyfriend.” Keito told him, try to lighten the mood. Yuto made a disappointed sound at that, which made it laugh. “You both are, really. I'm so glad I'm here with the two of you right now. I really...” he had stop, before getting too emotional. He sighed, knowing they still got what he meant.

“Yeah.” Yuto said, rising his head and smiling fondly at him. “We really... you too.” he joked, playfully running a finger down Keito’s nose.

“I don’t think this is fair.” Hikaru intervened. “We haven’t seen you in forever, I thought this was all going to be sex and fun and stuff like that. You don’t get to be all sappy and nostalgic right now. Those make for a good phone call, when you can’t _actually _enjoy our wonderful presence.”

Keito sat up all of a sudden, letting Yuto slip on the mattress and startling him.

“You know what? You’re right.” he stated smiling at them. “I wouldn’t want to deprive you of reasons to call me, anyway.” he smirked toward Hikaru, who crossed his arms and shook his head.

“So USA made you funny. Great. As if I didn’t have already enough boyfriends who thinks they’re hilarious.” he said, arching an eyebrow.

As he saw Yuto ready to rebut to that, Keito reached down and pressed a deep kiss to his lips, then moved to the side and did the same to Hikaru.

“So.” he said, shrugging. “I want it, now. Maybe it’s too soon for more sex, but I want the fun and stuff like that.” he sucked his lower lip inside his mouth, blushing a little. “Once we’re done, I can tell you all about how much I miss you there and how much I love you. But later.” he said, in a lower voice, knowing they were definitely going to tease him about it.

“Later.” Hikaru confirmed, smiling.

Yuto got up, shaking his head.

“Fine, later.” he agreed. “I'm afraid that whilst I was here getting old, you’ve gotten back to being a teen-ager.” he teased him, quickly kissing his cheek. “And I love it.”

Keito was ready. For the fun, for the sex, for the love.

For the talking. For when things would’ve gotten serious. For when he would’ve had to leave.

He was ready for all, with them.


End file.
